Random moments
by wilsonstories
Summary: Scenes about Will and Sonny I forgot I had written.


I was going through my documents to clean up my folders and found a number of scenes I have written but am not using for any of my published or upcoming one shots. To be honest, I already forgot I wrote these… Just before I pressed delete I decided to post them as some of you might enjoy some random Will and Sonny scenes. Hope you enjoy it!

**Will's POV**

The moment I see him behind the bar I know what Ben was talking about. He just called me asking me to convince my boyfriend that it is OK to be sick and that he should be in bed. I slowly close the door behind me and take a deep breath. As simple as it sounds, it will take me some very smooth talking to get him to admit he is actually sick. While I move towards the bar he looks up and when he sees me a tired smile flashes my way. I smile back and raise my eyebrows. While I sit down on one of the bar stools I ask carefully:

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, want some coffee?"

"Uhm, no… I'm good…"

I am not sure how to continue but it is T, who just arrived to take over from Ben, who says it as it is:

"Wow Sonny, you don't look good at all…"

Sonny just shrugs and takes a deep breath:

"I am fine, just tired…"

When his eyes find mine I know he immediately knows what I am thinking.

"I'm fine, Will…"

"I don't know Son… you look pale."

He squints his eyes and asks:

"You said you were busy at Uni all day today… why are you suddenly here."

Ben, who is handing his apron to T, admits:

"I called him to take you home."

"Who told you to do that…?"

"No-one… I decided to take some initiative…"

"Not the time to make jokes, smart-ass…"

Ben waves his goodbye and I reach out to grab Sonny's wrist:

"You know, he meant well and I think you should come home with me…"

"I'm not sick…"

I sigh and shake my head, slightly frustrated by his denial. He grabs his charts and mumbles something about working in his office. I quickly follow him and when I close his office door behind me he looks up from behind his desk:

"Will…"

"Sonny don't be ridiculous… you are sick, you look sick and sweaty… why are you denying it…"

"I never get sick."

"Well you are obviously wrong."

He sits back in his chair and shakes his head in defeat.

"I hate being sick…"

I smile and lean over the desk to take the pen from his hand. While I pull him on his feet and wrap his coat around him I say:

"Let's go home…"

I let T know we are heading home and he reassures me he will cover for Sonny at the club. The moment we come home I push him on the couch. He stretches out, still mumbling he doesn't need to lie down and that I am making it worse than it actually is. I don't respond and just tell him to get some sleep. After I put our coats away he is already asleep, red cheeks from a slightly high temperature. The phone rings and I quickly pick it up, sighing with relieve when Sonny doesn't wake up.

"Will speaking."

"Hi Will… it is Adrienne… how are you?"

"I am fine… uhm… Sonny isn't able to speak on the phone right now."

"Oh… he wasn't answering his phone and I thought you might know how I could get to speak with him… is he OK?"

My eyes go over his sleeping profile and I smile:

"He will be fine… he is a bit sick today, looks like the flu."

"Right…"

I am not sure what to say but she laughs softly and then asks me:

"Is he denying it?"

I chuckle:

"He was, but I just got him to lie down on our couch and he is asleep now."

"Well done you… he always refuses to admit it when he is sick…"

I am smiling widely now, imagining little Sonny just as stubborn as the man I am so in love with. We end our conversation and I quickly turn to Sonny when I hear him grunt. I kneel down next to the couch and put my hand on his forehead:

"Sonny… baby… you OK?"

His hand reaches up and he grabs my hand to hold it against his cheeks, still warm and red. He doesn't open his eyes but he mumbles softly:

"I think you are right…"

"About what?"

"I think I am sick."

I cannot help laughing out loud and I lean down to softly kiss his temple:

"I love you, you stubborn idiot…"

He smiles weakly and kisses my hand before letting it go:

"Even while I am all sick and gross…?"

My hand goes slowly through his thick hair and I whisper tenderly:

"Always…"

**Sonny's POV**

The pool is quite busy and it takes a while to spot our friends. It is only when T waves us over, that we see them. It is a big tropical swimming pool with bubble baths, saunas, recreational baths, and one large pool with three diving boards of different heights. While Will and T decide to swim a few lanes, I stretch myself out on one of the lazy chairs, making a mental note to myself to make sure we do not leave without a bubble bath. I smile at Abigail and Ben, realising they look happy together. My chair is so comfortable and the noise buzzing around me makes me sleepy. I close my eyes, for what feels like only a second, and wake up from cold wet drops on my skin. I look up and see T and my boyfriend sitting down next to me.

"Sonny, you're lazy… haven't done any swimming yet and you are already lounging in one of the chairs…"

"I did not ask to go swimming…"

Will smiles a big smile when he remembers our conversation last night.

"_I don't really like swimming that much, Will."_

"_Common Sonny, we can just hang out with some of our friends."_

"_But swimming is wet and I don't like it…"_

_He doesn't say anything and for a moment I think I won. But then I see a twinkle in his eyes when he finally speaks again:_

"_Please come with me, Sonny…?"_

_I sigh and try to come up with more arguments why we shouldn't go swimming, but he beats me to it:_

"_You do know that swimming means I am wearing swimming trunks… and I mean…only swimming trunks…"_

_His eyes sparkle a bit more when he emphasises the word 'only' and he is unable to hide his smile. I think about his argument for a while and then sigh in surrender:_

"_You don't play fair…"_

That is when we both knew we were going swimming, but I am sure Will is not surprised to find me on these chairs without having tried the water yet. And I have to say that thus far I am glad I came along as Will's blond hair is dripping wet and his perfect chest looks heavenly slippery from the water. I smile appreciatively and enjoy the soft red that covers his cheeks when his eyes meet mine. Soon they return to the water and I fall asleep again, drifting away on the waves of the never ending buzz around me.

"Sonny, wake up…"

It takes a while to wake up but when I do I am surprised to stare into Abi's eyes. I suddenly realise where I am and sit up. She grabs my wrists and pulls me to the big pool, where many people are looking up to the highest diving board. When I follow their eyes I cannot believe what I see. Abi's voice only slowly reaches my brain:

"T said they bet about something and Will lost. So he had to jump from the high dive, and he is just frozen up there. The lifeguards are trying to talk him down, but he hasn't moved for a while."

"What?"

I look at her in utter disbelief:

"T knows he is afraid of heights… Will knows he can't get up there… Why… What…"

I shake my head and push people out of my way as I walk straight to the steps of the high dive. T is standing at the bottom and I just say:

"I'll talk to you later…"

A lifeguard orders me to come down:

"This is a dangerous situation…"

I just continue my climb up the steps and mumble under my breath:

"Tell me about it…"

When I climb onto the board two lifeguards look at me and I gesture to Will, who is standing completely still in the middle of the board:

"My boyfriend…"

They nod and I ask them to go downstairs so I can try to get Will down. They hesitate but eventually do climb down and then it is just us up there.

"Will…"

No answer.

"Will… honey…"

I take a few steps and realise that each step makes the board go up and down which must frighten him even more. I try to move as smooth as possible, but cannot prevent the board from swaying softly in mid-air. He is now a few feet away from me and I try again:

"Will?"

"Sonny…"

It is a very small soft voice and my heart fills with protectiveness. I move slowly until my hands can hold his upper arms and I can pull his back against my chest. He sighs his relief, and I can feel his body shaking against mine.

"Will, we are slowly going to walk backwards… I've got you… OK?"

"Sonny…"

"Common honey… here we go…"

"I can't"

I stop pulling him backwards and instead slide my arms around his chest. My mouth is right by his ear:

"I've got you honey…"

It is only then he leans back into my arms, and he takes a few deep breaths. When he seems a bit more relaxed I try again, continuously telling him I've got him and I won't let him go. Inch by inch we shuffle back until we reach the steps. I go first and he slowly follows. The moment his feet touch the ground everyone cheers. I see how T is about to pat him on his back, but I pull Will into my arms, while shooting daggers towards T. Will is still shaking a bit and I mumble in his ear:

"Bubble bath…"

He doesn't resist and moments later we slowly sink into the bubbly water. Will lies down opposite me, entangling our legs together. I watch him while he closes his eyes and tries to let all the stress go. Eventually he whispers:

"Thank you…"

I nod quietly, not realising he has his eyes closed and cannot see it. So after a moment of silence he says:

"You can shout at me if you want…"

He opens his eyes and I can see the guilt building up in his transparent blues. For one moment I think of not saying anything, but I am still full of adrenalin and I have to get it off my chest:

"What were you thinking… you hate walking up the hill and yet you think going up the high dive is a good idea?"

He bites his bottom lip and lifts one of his shoulders in a helpless gesture:

"I lost a bet…"

I know I must look angry, my non-verbal is usually stronger than my verbal communication.

"I don't care Will… you are not ever doing something like this again…"

I expect him to be guilty and sorry, but instead I see a smile slowly curling his lips.

"And this is funny why?"

He sits forwards and pulls me towards the middle of the tub. His hands lock around my neck and he softly kisses my lips. When he lets go I sigh deeply and lean in for one quick peck. He smiles happily and whispers:

"Thank you for saving me…"

My eyes find his and I see how the smile is still on his face. I frown and sigh softly:

"Will, this wasn't funny, I was scared… it was dangerous…"

He nods, softly letting his fingertips massage the back of my neck:

"You were worried about me… and then you saved me…"

I shrug:

"Well I love you… even though you are afraid of heights…"

He is laughing now:

"My only weakness…"

I sigh and shake my head:

"Shut up…"

His kiss is tender, but fierce and it takes my breath away. My hands softly stroke his wet skin and for a minute I forget we are at a pool and not at home. His tongue strokes mine and I feel the tension slowly leave my body. When we break apart he pulls me in for a hug:

"Well… you are my hero and what you just did for me makes me fall in love with you even more…"

I smile happily against the crook of his neck and breath:

"I love you too…"

**Will's POV**

"Will, I am just going to stay here…"

I turn around and see how my boyfriend sits down against a massive tree, putting his backpack next to him. We decided to go hiking as the weather is perfect and the sky is bright blue. We are now on our way back and we have to cross one of the paddocks to get back to the main road. The paddock is filled with about 200 cows grazing away, and Sonny has just decided he is not going to cross it until they have moved away.

"Son… they are not suddenly going to move…"

He shrugs and doesn't seem to change his mind anytime soon.

"So what… we are just going to sit here forever?"

I raise my eyebrows while I ask that question and he just flashes two very dark eyes my way:

"Don't act like I am stupid…"

"I'm not Sonny, but we have to get to the other side and I am not going to sit here for hours when we can just calmly walk through the paddock."

"Well, go ahead… I'll see you later…"

I sigh and shake my head while I walk over to him. I hold out my hand, hoping he will grab it so I can pull him up. But he doesn't move and eventually I sit down next to him. I make a helpless gesture and ask:

"Are you serious?"

He is angry now, I can see it in the way his lips are a straight line, and his eyes are burning with fire.

"Yes I am serious Will… but again, I am not asking you to wait with me, you just do whatever you want to do…"

I frown and realise that his words actually hurt me. I don't understand why he is like this and I don't think I deserve to be treated this way. I remain quiet, as I usually do when I feel mistreated. After a while the silence grows more and more strained and eventually he sighs:

"Sorry…"

I quickly look at him and see the guilt on his face. I mumble quietly:

"OK."

While he pulls on the grass around him he suddenly starts talking:

"Once we went hiking, my parents, my brothers and I, and we had a similar issue. We started crossing the field and one of the cows was scared and started running and all the other followed soon. I can tell you it was one of the scariest moments of my life… cows are just too big… I don't like them…"

When our eyes meet, I reach out so I can hold his hand, enjoying how he folds his fingers around mine.

"I understand…"

He smiles softly and I can see the anger flowing away from his body. He leans forward to get two apples out of his backpack and suddenly I decide to make the most of this situation. I stand up and position myself between Sonny and the tree, stretching my legs on either side of my boyfriend. He laughs and hands me an apple, while he leans back against me. My arms lock around him and I smile:

"If I have to wait for a bunch of cows to move I prefer to make the most of it…"

His head is leaning against my shoulder and I cover his cheek with soft kisses.

"I'm sorry we have to wait."

His apology is sweet but not needed and I use my hand to pull his face towards me. Before he can say anything else I kiss him deeply, pushing my tongue into his mouth without hesitation. He whimpers and the sound of his soft moans drive me crazy. All day we haven't seen anyone else out here and my hand reaches down to slide inside his pants. I start stroking him and he leans back against my shoulder with his eyes closed. His moans become deeper as they sound more and more helpless and as always I enjoy the utter beauty he is when he lets me take control of his body. I know how he likes it. I know exactly how to drive him crazy, to make him a shivering mess unable to speak coherently. I lean towards him and my lips suck on his neck. I purposefully leave a dark red mark and from the way his hand comes up to dive into my hair I know he is close. The moment he comes I just hold him and watch as his body contracts against mine as he tries to catch his breath. It takes him a while to calm down but once he does he mumbles:

"Wow… that was awesome…"

I smile happily and stroke the red spot on his neck:

"I left a little reminder right here…"

He just hums and nestles even closer against me. I wrap him up in my arms and when I look up I can't help laughing out loud.

"Sonny…"

"What…"

"They moved…"

He opens his eyes and we both stare at an almost empty field. He smiles:

"Told you it would be worth the wait…"

"Sure… you big hero…"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I am really trying not to…"

We pull each other up and after I got the backpack I walk towards the gate. But just before I can open it he turns me around, cups my face and softly kisses my lips. I am slightly overwhelmed by the intense tenderness and smile when I hear his promise:

"By the way… when we get home I will return the favour… with interest…"


End file.
